Episode 7750 (16th February 2017)
Plot Zak tells Lisa that Kyle has been playing up at school. Robert tries to persuade Aaron to take the day off but Aaron doesn't want to leave Adam, especially as he'll need to carry the business whilst he's in prison. At Tall Trees Carly looks over her finances. Marlon suggests they go to the cinema but Carly can't afford it and doesn't want Marlon paying for everything. Aaron apologises for Liv for not being much fun. Emma explains to Finn that in the long run Kasim has done him a favour, but Finn is still not convinced that Kasim set fire to the taxi. Kasim appears at Dale View. Lisa's friends and family gather at The Woolpack to celebrate her birthday. Rishi and Eric are both taken with Faith and Lisa agrees to allow Faith to stay at the party. Kasim protests that he didn't burn the taxi. Emma insists he leaves and threatens to call the police but Finn stops her. Kasim begs Finn to tell the police he had nothing to do with it. He explains he's told the police that Finn didn't break in and implores Finn to clear his name. Zak suggests Cain have a word with Kyle about his behaviour. Faith overhears as Cain and Zak talk about Kerry setting fire to the caravan and Dale View. Pearl emails Tracy what she's written so far and rushes off when she hears Vanessa and Rhona arriving back. They notice Pearl's strange behaviour and Vanessa fears Pearl may be gambling again so they look at the computer and are surprised to see the novel. Finn believes Kasim is telling the truth. PC Bishop calls round to Dale View and explains that there was no sign of tampering so whoever moved the taxi had a key. PC Bishop suspects Finn was behind the fire. Lisa hears Faith and Zak talking outside the pub toilets. Lisa confronts Zak about Faith. Zak tries to tell her he was getting her a present but Lisa can't stand the paranoid wreck Zak has turned her into. As Lisa shouts how she can't cope, social worker Linda McIntyre walks into the pub. Linda introduces herself to Zak and Lisa. Liv sits alone and wishes herself a happy birthday. Emma assures Finn that if the police had any evidence then he would've been arrested. Finn asks Emma what she's done. Zak, Lisa and Linda return to Wishing Well to discuss Kyle. Finn can't believe Emma set the fire and ruined his chances of getting back with Kasim. Emma shouts that he can't force someone to love him, as she knows. Marlon asks Carly to move into Tall Trees Cottage. The thought scares Carly and she says no. Rhona and Vanessa confront Pearl with a draft of the book and they all have a laugh. Linda asks Zak and Lisa how they are. Lisa states they muddle through but Zak tells Linda he feels like he's failing. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai *PC Bishop - Tom Shaw *Linda McIntyre - Natasha Joseph Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Stairway, backroom, public bar and corridor *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and back garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and treatment room *Hotten Road *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,540,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes